


Back Home

by bigtallray



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Happy Ending, Mild Angst, Second Person, actually its first person kinda, genderfluid! yellow, i project my gender on to yellow lol, yellow has short hair as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtallray/pseuds/bigtallray
Summary: After five years, Blue returns home. She doesn't expect memories of Yellow to come rushing back.
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon Adventures), jadeshipping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> imagine being gay and sad on main couldnt be me

I didn’t think about you, when I came back home. I felt something, but I didn’t think it. I didn’t know what the feeling was, so I just sat with it, watching the landscapes roll past the train windows. Vermilion, Cerulean, Pewter. All those familiar places, passing me by.

I was the only one on the train, and the day was slowly mingling into a sunset. I was tired. I hadn’t been back in five years, since I was twenty, and I was so deeply homesick I didn’t know what to do with myself. I wasn’t exactly sure why I’d kept away for so long, but I figured it had something to do with burnout. I’d been fighting for such a long, long time, and the exhaustion had finally caught up to me. My candle had finally reached the end of its wick, and I couldn’t bring myself to wander on in the dark.

The five years I spent away from Kanto, roaming around unassuming villages, were everything I’d wished for, but I’d started to lose any tethers I had at all. I had no idea where Red and Green were, what they were doing, who they  _ were _ these days. I had no idea about you. I’d thought about you a lot, at the start, but after a while I pushed you out of my mind. I felt guilty about leaving you, so much it hurt. I couldn’t deal with any more pain.

But as I sat on that train, five years later, watching an urban sprawl shift into woodland, an image of you sprung into my head. You, with your big, hazel eyes, clinging to your sketchbook like it meant the world to you. I remembered every detail on your skin, the way the light fell through your hair. I remembered the drawing you did of me, that last day in the sun, as your gentle laughter drifted away on the breeze. I felt my whole body clench, and suddenly I was holding back a sob.

_ “Viridian Forest,”  _ the train tannoy announced, and before I knew what I was doing, I was running. I was running into Viridian Forest, away from the train, and away from Pallet Town. That could wait. All I could think of was your face, and all I could see was a blur of hot tears. I was running towards you.

I stumbled over cracks and roots and uneven paths, but everything seemed to fall into place. I recognised the ground beneath every step I took, I recognised the feeling of the clear air. I recognised your presence, in the trees and in the sky and the flowers and in the streams and in the Pok é mon. It was as if you were there, guiding me by the hand.

When I reached your house, tears streaming down my cheeks, I stopped, the sound of my own desperate breathing ringing in my ears. I thought you would be there, but suddenly I wasn’t quite sure. The house seemed so quiet, and I seemed so loud. What if you were gone? If you’d left, and I wasn’t around to know? What if you hated me? What if I was insane? What if . . .

I forced my legs to move, and I walked towards your door, resisting the gravity that was trying to pull me to my knees. I wanted so badly to sink to the floor, to cry for all the times I didn’t cry about you, but I couldn’t. I needed to see you. I  _ needed _ to.

I knocked on the door so feebly that I wasn’t sure anyone would hear. A moment went by, and I was certain the house was empty, and I would have to turn back. But then I heard the click of a key in a lock. Then I was looking at you.

We stared at each other for what felt like years, taking in everything. You were there, and I was there. We were there.  _ We were there. _

“Yellow,” I whispered, my voice so choked I could hardly breathe.

“Blue,” you whispered back, stunned. “Where . . . where have you been?”

I shook my head, a sob racking my lungs. You gently took my arm, and led me not inside, but out. You lead me to a small clearing, a place I remembered as one of your favourites. You liked to sit here all the time. A small smile started to appear on my face, and you wiped away some of my tears. You were crying a little, too.

“Yellow, I- I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, Blue . . .”

That was when I noticed your hair.

“W-what happened to your ponytail?” I laughed. It was gone. Your hair was short, if a little shaggy.

“Oh!” you blush, staring at the ground. “I, um, I should tell you something.”

“W-what is it?” My heart leaps into my mouth. I brace myself for the worst.

“I’m . . . I’m genderfluid. I’m genderfluid.”

My heart beats back into my chest.

“Jesus Christ, Yellow. I thought you were about to tell me something bad.”

You smiled a little, “Thanks. I, um, use they/them pronouns now.”

“I’m happy for you. I really am.”

“Yeah. I, um, I cut my hair . . . I wanted to see what it was like. And I like it.”

“You suit it,” I said, tentatively reaching my hand out to run it through your golden strands. To my surprise, you let me. It felt just like how I remembered it. We sat there together, in silence, me stroking your hair, you taking in the orange glow of sunset.

After a while, you turned to me, tears still welled up in your eyes. Blushing and crying, you leant forwards and kissed me. It only lasted a moment, but it stole every breath I could ever breathe. I shoved my hand against my face, wiping my eyes, and then wiped yours a little more gently. I leant in to kiss you again, and this time it was like the world was crumbling around us. I’d waited so long to kiss you again, even if I hadn’t realised it. I’d been waiting since that day, the day before I left . . .

“I love you,” I murmured.

“I . . . I love you too.”

We kissed again, and we kissed and kissed, until it got dark. You held my hand and took me back to your house, where we sat wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. You made us hot drinks at some point, but we didn’t separate for hours.

“Where did you go?” you asked me.

“I went . . . everywhere, really. Everywhere without a crowd. Anywhere where no-one could find me, not even trouble.”

You nodded, leaning your head against my shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Oh God, I missed you.”

“If you missed me so much, then . . . then, why?”

“I can’t explain it. I really can’t. I’m so sorry.”

“I thought you’d been kidnapped, for a while,” you said, quietly, “I thought you could be dead.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say but I’m sorry.”

“Silver told me you were alive, but I didn’t really know if I could trust that. You were hardly seeing him, either.”

“He . . . he came and went. Well, not really. I was the one who came and went. He would’ve spent every hour with me if I’d asked him to.”

“So would I.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I love you.”

We didn’t speak a word after that, and we started to fall asleep. I was in love with you, like I’d always been. I would love you as long as the day met the night, and I would love you as long as the moon shone in the sky.

~

When I woke up, you weren’t next to me. I was scared I’d dreamt it all, but then I heard voices in another room. Slipping out of the blanket, I walked down your corridor, every creak making me uneasy. I followed the voices to the kitchen, and when I opened the door, I found two faces I’d gone too long without seeing.

“Red,” I breathed, “Green.”

The two of them looked at each other, something silent passing between them, and then looked back at me. I couldn’t read either of their expressions. We just stood there, in the kitchen, silent conversations flitting between them that I didn’t understand.

“Say something,” I whispered, “Please.”

“Blue . . .” began Red, trailing off.

“Jesus Christ, we’ve missed you,” said Green, half-choking.

Then he swept me into his arms, and after a brief moment of shock, I hugged him back. Red joined in too, and I felt like I was truly, truly home.

“Go to hell, you selfish idiot,” Green mumbled, mid-hug.

“Gladly,” I half-laughed, and we kept hugging each other.

~

When you got back, the four of us decided to go on a walk together. We had so much catching up to do. As we walked through the forest, reminiscing about all the time we spent there, you quietly took my hand. I didn’t turn to look at you, but if I did, I was sure you’d be smiling. I was smiling, too.

“Remember when we dared Blue to eat grass?” Red grinned.

“Oh God,” I said, “And it irrevocably damaged my teeth?”

“We didn’t dare her to eat grass. It was  _ you _ , and you only, if I remember correctly,” said Green.

“Yeah,  _ Red _ ,” I smirked, “It was  _ all your fault _ .”

“Hey,” he raised his hands, “I’m not the one who disappeared for five years.”

“Touché.”

We kept walking, all the way to Pallet Town. Everything was so still, so small, so peaceful - despite everything that had gone down there over the years. I tried to imagine Ho-Oh swooping down and snatching up another child, but I couldn’t. My memory of that felt so separate from the town I saw in front of me, and the emotions I felt around me. Yet it felt more familiar than my own reflection. Pallet was a part of me, just as you were.

“Blue?” you said, softly, as we meandered past Oak’s lab, “Are you going to stay?”

“Of course I am,” I squeezed your hand.

“Really? I- I won’t make you leave again?”

“Yellow, I promise I’ll stay.”

I turned and kissed you on the lips. That was when you knew I meant it.

“That day before I left,” I told you, looking straight into your eyes, “When you drew me and we kissed for the first time? That day was one of the best days of my life. That was what brought me back. Don’t think, even for a second, that that was what drew me away. It made it so painful, for the first year. The knowledge I was leaving you.”

I stroked your cheek, tears welling up once again, “And look what I missed. I missed you coming out, I missed you cutting your hair, I missed every dumb anecdote that Red told me today. I can’t do that again.”

Then you threw your arms around me, and we stood and held each other. The air was warm, the sun was shining, and I was in your arms again.


End file.
